Mon frère
by camidrena
Summary: Colby et Charlie se font surprendre par Don, et ça ne se passe pas très bien. slash C/C, léger ship Don/liz


La réaction de Don aurait pu surprendre son frère s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu et revu en cauchemar. En fait, depuis le début de sa relation avec Colby Granger, agent du FBI sous les ordres du dit Don, Charlie avait passé les meilleures nuits de sa vie, et les pires aussi. Les meilleurs, il les avait passées dans les bras de son homme, à l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, à caresser son corps… Les pires, il les avait passées seul, à s'imaginer quelle serait la réaction de ses proches, particulièrement celle de son frère, lorsqu'il saurait quels liens l'unissent vraiment à l'agent fédéral. Bien sur, Colby avait remarqué que quelque chose tracassait son homme, et il savait à quel point l'approbation de Don comptait pour Charlie, mais jamais il n'avait deviné que, ce que le mathématicien voyait dans ses cauchemars, était une réplique plus ou moins exact de la scène qu'il venait de vivre.

Charlie sachant son père absent pour la soirée avait invité Colby chez lui, pour qu'il y passe une soirée tranquille, loin du boucan que faisait les voisins de l'agent fédéral : sa voisine de droite étant une accro du hard rock, et le bébé du couple du dessus était loin de faire ses nuits. En fait, Colby soupçonnait les parents de le faire dormir la journée afin qu'il puissent pleurer toute la nuit. Alors les deux hommes avaient décidé de passer une soirée au calme. Mais ils avaient oublié Don Epps, qui ne voulant pas laisser son frère seul toute la soirée, avait décidé de passer pour regarder le match avec lui. Bien sur, en entrant, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son frère à moitié nu dans les bras d'un de ses agents, pas plus habillé, s'embrassant plus que passionnément. Lorsque Colby arrêta de l'embrasser, que ses mains baladeuses s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches, Charlie comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et en soulevant sa tête du canapé sur lequel il était allongé, il comprit. Don était là, il les regardait, il était visiblement choqué de ce qu'il voyait. Quoi de plus normal quand on y pense, rien dans le comportement de son frère ne l'avait jamais préparé à ça. Rien dans celui de Colby non plus. Sans parler, les deux amants se séparèrent, Colby réajusta son pantalon. Aucun bruit, le silence le plus total régna dans la pièce pendant presque une minutes avant de Charlie ne se lance, ou plutôt qu'il commence à ouvrir la bouche, parce que la voix de Don fut la première à se faire entendre. Charlie n'entendit pas tout ce que son frère pu dire à se moment, tout ce qu'il comprit c'est que Don le repoussait, qu'il ne voulait pas d'un frère « comme ça » et ça lui fit mal. Colby essaya de dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut le point de Don dans la figure. Charlie ne pu retenir ses larmes, mais elles n'empêchèrent pas son frère de claquer la porte en sortant. Il sentit Colby s'approcher tout doucement de lui, le prendre dans ses bras doucement et lui murmurer « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. A ce moment, Colby compris que le cauchemars de Charlie venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, et qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu venir, lui qui s'était juré de protégé le mathématicien quoi qu'il arrive.

Quitter Charlie le lendemain fut très difficile à l'agent fédéral, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, surtout dans l'état dans lequel il était. Le mathématicien n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le départ de son frère, il n'avait pas fait que pleurer en silence. Colby le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit, ou seulement quelques heures. Lui-même avait eu une nuit très courte, qu'il avait passé à veiller sur son amant. Il arriva au bureau avec seulement quelques minutes de retard, mais personne ne lui fit de remarque. Il se savait fatigué, et si aucun des agents qu'il avait croisé jusque là n'avait rien dit, Colby savait qu'il n'en serait pas de même de Megan ou David. Ce fut ce dernier qu'il croisa en premier, alors qu'il se servait un café.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Ca va ? » David s'inquiétait pour son ami, son collègue et en temps normal Colby aurait trouver ça normal, mais aujourd'hui il avait clairement la tête ailleurs et il n'avait pas envie de quelqu'un se mêle de ses affaires. D'autant plus que Don n'allait pas tarder de débarquer, et ça lui faisait franchement peur. Le coup de la veille n'avait heureusement laissé aucune marque visible sur le visage de l'agent, mais Colby se rappelait très bien de la douleur physique et morale qu'il avait ressentit au moment de l'impact. Alors que David insistait, Colby, énerver, décida de mettre fin aux questions pourtant légitime de son collègue « **Si tu allais voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?** » Cette réponse ne lui ressemblait pas, Colby en était bien conscient et il la regrettait déjà, mais il avait besoin de calme. Megan entra dans la salle de pause peu de temps après, « On a une affaire, Don nous rejoint sur les lieux, il doit passer voir son frère avant ».

Une fois Megan sortit, Colby dit à David « Excuse moi, je suis pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui. » « J'avais deviné, c'est quand même pas une fille qui te met dans cet état » « Non ». C'était fini, David avait oublié, restait Don. Colby aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être au coté de Charlie à ce moment, même s'il savait que les deux frères devaient régler cette affaire entre eux.

Quand Don arriva sur les lieux du cambriolage, Colby vit Charlie descendre avec lui de la voiture. Le mathématicien avait changé depuis la veille, il semblait plus normal, il rigola d'une plaisanterie de son frère, et à ce moment Colby cessa de s'inquiéter, il sut que tout était rentrer dans l'ordre entre les deux frères et c'était ça le plus important. Ca et le grand sourire que lui adressa son homme lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Lorsqu'il coupa le contact de sa voiture, Don se sentit revenir à lui, un peu comme si les derniers instants avaient été vécus par un autre, un autre qui aurait contrôlé son corps, comme s'il n'avait été que spectateur. Ca avait commencé lorsqu'il était entré chez Charlie, sans frapper, et qu'il l'avait trouvé… Don eu un frisson en revoyant cette image, celle de son frère, son petit frère si sage, étendu sur le canapé avec Colby… Jamais Don n'avait imaginé « ça », ni de son frère, ni de son agent. Don se sentait perdu dans un mélange d'émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais une chose était sur, ce qu'il avait vu l'avait choqué, au point de traiter son frère de moins que rien, au point de frapper l'un de ses agents. Et alors qu'il réalisait ce qui s'était passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal, mal vis-à-vis de sa réaction, mais aussi d'être entré dans l'intimité de son frère aussi brutalement pour découvrir « ça », que son frère aimait un homme.

Don se sentait vraiment perdu, il laissa son regard erré sur les rues alentours. Il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de se garer devant l'appartement de Liz Warner, autre agent du FBI, sa petite amie. Liz était une fille bien, et Don lui avait fait de la peine lorsqu'il avait décliné son invitation pour passer la soirée avec son frère. Il l'avait vu, mais il était passé au delà car son frère comptait beaucoup pour lui, et qu'il aurait du passer la soirée seul, il l'avait dit en tout cas. L'appartement de Liz était encore allumé, alors Don décida d'aller la voir, il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un, de parler, et bien que David ou Megan soient de bons amis, il ne se voyait pas les déranger en pleine nuit. Encore moins parler de « ça » avec eux, il se sentait mal à l'aise rien que d'y repenser.

Liz lui ouvrit après avoir entendu sa voix. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas au moment même où elle vit Don. Elle le fit entrer, referma la porte et s'assit en face de lui sur le canapé, devant la Tv encore en marche. Le soap était presque fini, il ne volait pas très haut mais Liz n'avait rien de mieux à faire alors elle avait décidé de regarder. Don sourit à une blague, alors qu'un bruit enregistré de rire se fit entendre, puis le générique fit son entré. Liz coupa le son, attirant l'attention de Don. Il fuyait son regard, elle décida de le laisser faire le premier pas. Après un silence qui lui sembla durer des heures, Liz entendit une voix s'élever.

« Quand je suis arrivé, Charlie était avec quelqu'un »

« Oh » Elle s'était retenu de dire autre chose, parce que le m auquel elle pensait aurait été mal venu, Don aurait comprit qu'elle savait, ou plutôt qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. « Avec qui ? » lui sembla une bonne question.

« Colby » L'intonation dans la voix de Don était loin d'être familière à la jeune femme. Elle y décela beaucoup de chose, de la peur principalement, mais pas de dégoût, c'est déjà une bonne chose pensa t'elle.

« Et ça te dérange ? »

« Je… Je sais pas. Enfin, Charlie est mon frère, pourquoi il m'a rien dit ? pourquoi il me l'a caché ? Pourquoi... »

« … il est gay ? Parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un homme, ça arrive. Ce n'est pas de ça faute tu sais »

« Tu savais ? »

« Oui. Je l'ai remarqué, à un moment ils se sont regardés différemment, puis ils se sont parlés différemment. C'était à peine visible, mais comme je n'ai pas beaucoup travaillé avec ton équipe, j'ai vu ses changements. Et si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que c'est leur vie, leur choix. »

Don semblait perdu, elle le comprenait. Il devait se faire à cette idée, celle que son frère avait choisit l'amour plutôt que les règles de conformité de la société, et ce n'était pas évidant. Liz était passée par là, elle comprenait. Don avait le regard dans le vide, il réfléchissait. Ses derniers temps, depuis qu'il avait commencé sa thérapie, il avait été amené à se remettre en question sur de nombreux point. Le fait que son frère est une relation homosexuel avec un autre homme, un de ses agent ne lui semblait pas insurmontable, il était juste surpris.

« J'ai été odieux avec Charlie, et j'ai frappé Colby. »

« Colby s'en remettra. Mais il va falloir que tu parles à Charlie. »

« Je sais, j'irai demain, avant d'aller au boulot »

Demain, ça semblait si loin et si près en même temps. Demain, il devrait parler à son frère, lui faire comprendre qu'il regrettait d'avoir été aussi méchant, qu'il lui fallait juste du temps pour assimiler « ça » et après, ça irait mieux. Oui, demain il ferait ça. En attendant, il avait juste envie de penser à autre chose, à Liz par exemple.

Charlie avait entendu Colby partir, il l'avait entendu lui souhaiter une bonne journée, lui dire qu'il pouvait l'appeler n'importe quand, dès qu'il en éprouvait le besoin, et par-dessus tout, Colby l'avait assuré de son amour. Charlie était debout, dans la cuisine, il cherchait le café. Son esprit savait très bien où chercher, mais il repensait sans cesse à Don, à sa scène de la veille et ça lui faisait mal. Il s'assit sur une des chaise, pour prendre un instant de repos, pour calmer ses mains tremblantes. « Je suis désolé pour mon comportement d'hier Charlie, j'ai vraiment mal réagit. »

Charlie sursauta, il n'avait entendu personne entrer. Un instant, il se dit que son imagination devait lui jouer un tour, mais en relevant la tête, il se rendit compte que non, son frère était bien là, devant lui et qu'il lui présentait ses excuses.

« Je sais que je t'ai blessé, je n'ai aucune excuse… ». 

Charlie avait vraiment l'aire mal, les yeux rougis par les larmes et le manque de sommeil, il avait l'air vraiment ailleurs. Don resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, à attendre que son frère lui dise quelque chose, de partir peut être, il en aurait le droit après tout. A ce moment, Charlie aurait eu le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, Don n'aurait rien dit parce que Charlie était son petit frère, que c'était son rôle de le protégé, et qu'il avait faillit à ce rôle quelques heures au part avant. Un instant, Don pensa que désormais, il n'était plus le seul à veiller sur son frère, que Colby était là lui aussi. Colby, il lui devait des excuses à lui aussi, et il lui ferait, mais déjà, il voulait que son frère réagisse. Son frère qui lui avait tourné le dos, pour mettre en route la machine à café. « Je t'en fais un ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Don s'attendait, mais à cet instant, il s'en contenta. « Fait le bien séré s'il te plait ».


End file.
